


Giving Everything

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Wade, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say it, Petey, you know I’m up for anything." Wade winks and finally Peter blurts it out, whispering in his ear: "I-I’d like to be on top tonight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a friend and a _ImagineYourOTP_ post.

Wade is excited, happy like a puppy, adorably sweet as he always is when he and Peter are about to have sex. His whole face is bright, eyes clouded by love, affection and arousal, his hands never stopping.

Usually Peter acts like that too, but today he’s nervous, almost shy, accepting Wade’s touches, but hesitating. The merc of course notices this and his face crumbles like those tacos he inadvertently stepped on one day.

"Peter?" he whispers and Peter blushes, avoiding his eyes.

"Wade, I was thinking…"

"You know that’s always dangerous, baby boy. Follow my example instead."

Peter snorts, but gets serious again and continues: “I… I’d like to do something different… I mean, if you want…”

Wade raises his brows, eyes larger with surprise and interest.

"We already did drag."

"I-I know, it’s not…"

"And fromage."

"Frottage, Wade."

"I know, it was clearly a reference to another fanfic writer. Maybe I should put an asterisk…"

Peter sighs with a fond smile - Wade can be such a big enigma sometimes - and goes back to the main important topic.

"I… I would… really like to…" he fidgets, trying to find the right words, not to sound too embarrassed and bold at the same time. But he really wants this, it would feel _so good_ for both of them! Especially for Wade, being given all and cherished.

"Say it, Petey, you know I’m up for anything." Wade winks and finally Peter blurts it out, whispering in his ear: "I-I’d like to be on top tonight."

Wade’s eyes are even larger now and soon a big lascivious grin splits his face and scars.

"Never thought you would ask it."

"I-It’s not that I don’t like being on bottom! I… I _love_ it! But tonight I want to give instead of taking.”

"But you already give me everything, Peter."

Peter’s heart explodes with a lot of happy and fluffy feelings which include joy, love, surprise and many others he can’t even describe. Wade’s tone is sweet, but he’s also completely serious, 100% sure and he’s not talking just about sex. And that’s what most makes Peter blush and smile like an idiot.

"Then I want to give you more." he softly replies kissing Wade’s jawline. The merc hums, caressing his back, then grins again and lays down on the bed, opening his arms.

"I am all yours, baby boy."

Peter’s anxiety is replaced by excitement and he hurries to the nightstand to take the lube. When he returns to bed Wade helps him putting it on his manhood and Peter loves the cold feeling mixed with Wade’s rough and calloused hand.

Then the merc lays down again and Peter gulps when he spreads his legs.

"Don’t worry, Peter, even if it’s going to hurt I’m good at dealing with pain, you know it." Wade reassures him with a big smile. "You can go without using your fingers first if you want."

"No! I… I want you to enjoy this too!"

Peter drops some lube on his fingers and starts prepping his boyfriend, making sure to watch his expressions, reactions, to hear his breathed out words of encouragement.

When he adds the third digit Wade fills the room with low moans and bends forward to grab Peter’s hand.

"Stop, baby boy, or I’m gonna come now and I want to do that when you are inside me."

Peter nods and gently pushes Wade down again, pressing himself against him and lining their body. He can feel his tight entrance and lets out a shaky breath.

"Ready?"

Wade nods, hands already clutching Peter’s forearms because he’s feeling his _dick_ pressed against the hole and it’s already great.

Peter slowly pushes in, studying Wade’s face: he’s biting his lips with a smile, his fingers leaving red marks on Peter’s pale skin, body meeting his brief thrusts.

"Peter…" he moans tugging playfully at Peter’s hair. "Faster!"

"I’m… I’m still not completely in."

"That’s why you should go faster! Come on, don’t be cruel!"

Peter looks down at their joined bodies. The sight arouses him even more and he pushes harder, finally entering fully and making Wade moans louder.

Peter does too, drowning in the feeling of his boyfriend’s body clenching around him, warm and tight, a gorgeous sensation that makes his head spin.

The young man starts moving faster, arms near Wade’s face, and he leans down to kiss him as he groans and calls his name.

"That’s right, Petey…" the merc whimpers. "There, right there…!"

Peter’s breath is ragged too and the pleasure is overwhelming, a fire burning in his bones and blood. He reaches down and teases Wade’s cock. It earns him a surprised yelp and a stream of high moans and Peter laughs, peppering Wade’s face with kisses and licks.

"Woah! The spider got wild!" Wade exclaims (but it’s more like another yelp) when a well-aimed thrust meets his prostate.

"The spider is gonna eat you now…" Peter whispers smugly, suddenly braver than ever. Wade pulls him even closer and growls with his lascivious grin: " _Do it._ ”

And Peter speeds up, careful not to use his super-strength, but his pounds are powerful, leaving no space for air. Wade turns into a gelatinous loud mess and Peter’s fingers around his dick bring him closer to the climax.

"Peter…" he calls running a hand through the young man’s hair and then cupping his cheek. "Peter… Baby boy…"

Peter smiles through his own pleasure and joy and kisses him again, playing with his tongue and holding his other hand. Three more thrusts and they both come, Wade’s come spurting on Peter's chest. He moans blissfully when Peter fills him, hot and sticky.

The younger man falls down on the merc, slipping out of him with a happy sigh and wrapping his arms around his neck. Wade hugs him closer, kissing his hair and forehead.

"Did… did you like it?" Peter asks shyly. "Was something wrong?"

"It was fucking _awesome_!” Wade exclaims and Peter’s heart is filled with joy and pride. But his goofy smile becomes embarassed when Wade starts listing all the cool parts and the things he enjoyed in great detail.

"Wade, no!" Peter groans hiding his face in his scarred neck.

"But I loved when you licked my cheek and pounded me hard into the mattress with that cute smile of yours! Oh, and of course when I felt your dick inside my-"

"Okay! I get it!" Peter interrupts him pressing a hand on his mouth. He’s smiling joyfully though and adds: "I loved it too." He blushes and lays down on Wade again, asking: "Can I be on top again sometime soon?"

Wade presses his chapped lips on his sweaty hair again and answers sweetly: “Of course, baby boy. And… thanks. It was great.”

Peter tightens the hold on him and laughs when Wade asks timidly: “…Can we do bondage with your webs too?”


End file.
